


It's Time To Wake Up

by shiningloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Daddy Loki, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Magic, Making Love, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, POV Second Person, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: You were thoroughly exhausted and all you wanted to do was sleep. Curled up in Loki's arms, you were comfortable and lazy, happy to finally rest your eyes.But apparently, Loki has other plans.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Comments: 23
Kudos: 349





	It's Time To Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a one shot in what feels like forever. I've been working on my rework of Shatter This Glass And Set Me Free so it's nice to take a break and write a little smutty one shot.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

You woke up to the feeling of Loki’s fingers circling your clit.

On any other day, you would’ve immediately snapped awake, turned around in Loki’s arms, and pounced on him. But this morning, you were utterly exhausted. You had no idea how long he had been playing with your body, but you felt that you were thoroughly wet. Even as he continued to tease your clit, his cock pressed to your back, you fell in and out of consciousness.

Loki knew you were tired. He was away from you for a week to aid in some minor battle and when he came back, he saw the way your eyes drooped and your shoulders sagged. He walked through the door and when your eyes met his, he saw the dimming in them from pure exhaustion. You were overworked from waking up early every day and you never slept well without Loki being there. 

You smiled anyway and fell into his arms, and then proceeded to fall into bed with him. He magicked your clothes away, needing to get as close to you as possible. He craved your lips, your taste, your body. He needed to be inside of you desperately. But the moment you wrapped your hand around his raging cock, you fell asleep, face pressed to his chest and light snores escaping your lips.

He let you sleep. He couldn’t do anything but that. Instead, Loki held you. He buried his face into your hair and took in your scent. Oh, how he missed you this past week. His heart ached knowing that you were alone. He stayed awake for a few more hours simply to relish in the feeling of holding you. He soon fell into a light sleep, and when he awoke, his cock had stiffened so greatly, he couldn’t deny himself any longer. 

Your body turned around in your sleep, your back now pressed to his chest. His cock had settled against your ass and he ground himself against you, aching for relief. His fingers trailed down your body and found your clit, teasing the little bud until you stirred awake.

“Loki?” you asked, your head heavy on the pillow. “What time is it?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Loki mumbled, his lips pressing to your shoulder. “I need you.”

“Mmm…” you drawled, your eyes slipping closed again. Your body was warm and lazy, content filling you for the first time in a week. Ever since Loki left, you woke up early and filled your day with heavy-duty tasks just to keep your mind distracted from Loki’s absence and the worry that plagued you. At the end of the day, you would crawl into bed and surround yourself with anything that smelled like him, but even then you could never sleep. You had grown so used to his arms around you and his hair tickling your neck that it was nearly impossible to adjust when he wasn’t around.

Admittedly, you felt a little foolish for falling asleep only minutes after Loki arrived home. You wanted to see him – well, sleep with him, to be more exact – but you were just so damn tired. Loki’s embrace was far too inviting to not get comfortable in and before you knew it, you knocked out. 

But being awake now, you actually felt rested. You had gotten more sleep now than you had in the past week. Still, you wanted to hold onto that comfort and relaxation that the rest had brought you. 

“Wake up, darling. I need to be inside you,” Loki purred, his breath curling around your neck in warm puffs of air. You whimpered as his fingers moved faster over you.

“It’s too early,” you sighed. He never answered you before so you had to ask him your question again. “What time is it?”

“Just past 4 a.m.,” Loki answered quietly.

“Loki!” you gasped, shifting so you could look over your shoulder. He was smirking, eyes glittering with lust. “This is earlier than I woke up all week!”

“What a shame,” Loki hummed with a shrug. “Now spread your legs.”

“You’re insatiable,” you whined but followed his instructions anyway. Loki let out a happy sigh as he gained access to your folds finally. “You’re depriving me of sleep.”

“And you deprived me of your body,” Loki chuckled. “I’d say we’re even.”

“So you care more about my body than you do about my health,” you mumbled with light laughter. You turned back around so you couldn’t see Loki, but you could tell he was rolling his eyes. He pinched your thigh and made you squeak.

“You know that’s not true,” Loki said. He pulled you closer to him and inserted a single digit inside of you. “I love you for more than just your body. I love everything about you, my dear.”

“But my body is a perk.”

“Well, yes.”

You laughed but it was soon cut off by Loki inserting a second finger inside of you and curling the pair in your hole. You tossed your head back, your heavy eyes staying open a bit easier, as Loki pumped his fingers in you slowly. His mouth was still assaulting your neck with kisses and bites while his cock rocked against you. You found yourself pushing back onto him and grinding down against his fingers.

“Loki,” you moaned as his free hand came up to cup your breast. He played with your nipple, teasing it with the same rhythm that his fingers moved within you. Your body was trembling as his skilled hands moved over you and within you, beckoning you to the edge of release.

“How I’ve missed you crying my name like that,” Loki whispered. His lips moved up to press kisses to your jaw and cheek. His hair brushed over your sensitive skin and you got a sudden whiff of his scent – earthy, sweet, and something so distinctly Loki that you couldn’t put a name to it. You melted against him as his fingers pumped inside of you dangerously fast.

“I need to cum,” you admitted with shaky breaths. Loki chuckled and bit down over your pulse.

“Cum all over my fingers. Show me who owns this body,” he murmured. His thumb came up and tapped at your clit rapidly. Your lips parted and you reached back, grabbing onto Loki’s hair to keep his lips pressed to your neck. Your body shook and with a shout of Loki’s name, you came on his hand. Loki groaned and pumped you through your orgasm. “Yes, darling. Cry my name. That’s my good girl.”

Your body was limp with pleasure and exhaustion now. You felt heavy in bed as Loki turned you around so you faced him. His lips found yours and you sighed against him, his taste savory on your mouth. His hands roamed your body, gripping every inch of skin he could reach. When he pulled back, there was a look of fondness and softness in his eyes. 

“I love you,” he said gently. You reached up and brushed your fingers over his cheek.

“I love you too,” you answered proudly. Loki smiled and gripped your hips tightly.

“Good.” With that, Loki flipped you onto your stomach and settled himself behind you.

“Loki!” you yelped as he pulled your hips up. You rested yourself on your forearms as Loki swept his hands along the arch of your spine.

“What? You didn’t think I’d deprive myself of your sweet cunt, did you?” Loki teased. He nudged the blunt tip of his cock against your wet hole. You shuddered with pleasure as he dragged himself along your folds, teasing you with every motion. 

“Loki…” you whined, spreading your legs further to entice him. 

“What’s wrong, my love?” Loki asked, just barely letting the tip of his cock enter you. You gasped when he immediately pulled himself back out. You pushed yourself back, tempting him to enter you but Loki just clicked his tongue. “You’re going to have to tell me what you want, little girl.”

“Fuck me,” you whined, lifting your ass higher. Loki grunted and smacked his hand down against your backside. 

“That wasn’t very polite,” Loki reprimanded. Your buried your face in your arms, trying to ignore the flush of arousal that covered your face. Loki was still sliding against you, his cock covered in your slick. “Ask nicely. Be a good girl.”

“Please put your cock in me, Loki. I’ll be good for you, I swear. Let me please you. Fuck me, please, I’m begging you,” you whimpered. You tossed your head back and looked over your shoulder. There was a darkness in Loki’s eyes as you spoke such soft and filthy words to him. You pushed yourself up a bit and backed up against him. “Please, Daddy.”

Any control that Loki would have had on himself had immediately disappeared once you whipped out that name. He growled, his hand pushing your face into the bed as he swiftly entered you, sinking inside you fully.

“Such a tight, sweet, little cunt,” Loki purred as he settled within you. He gripped your hips and pulled almost all of the way out before pushing back in roughly. You jolted forward, a sharp gasp escaping your lips as Loki continuously repeated the motion. “And to think, this beautiful pussy is all mine, isn’t it, darling?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you moaned as his thrusts began getting firmer, more brutal. You struggled to hold yourself up as Loki pushed his cock into you. Your eyelashes fluttered and your lips smacked together, groans vibrating from your chest with every pound from Loki’s cock. His hips were smacking against your ass and his hands gripped you like vices.

“Tell me, what did you do when Daddy was away?” Loki asked in a rough, heavy voice. Your mind was cloudy as Loki spoke to you, pleasure flooding your veins and fogging your judgement. Loki growled and hit your ass. “You speak when spoken to, little girl.”

“I’m sorry, Loki,” you whimpered, your ass stinging from both Loki’s smack and the assault of his hips against you. “I touched myself while thinking of you.”

“And what did you think about?” Loki pondered. 

“I thought of you tying me up and using your magic on me,” you moaned. Loki leaned over your back, his hips now grinding into you slowly and deeply.

“Tempting thought, darling,” Loki purred, He bit your shoulder blade and then smoothed over the mark with his tongue. There was a tingling in your skin as he traced you with his mouth and you knew exactly what he was planning on doing. “I think we can make that work.”

Loki pulled his cock from you and flipped you onto your back. He snapped his fingers and your hands flew up above your head. One wrist settled over the other as a shift of green silk tied you to the headboard. He smirked and admired the way your body was completely exposed and stretched out for him. One hand swept down your body, leaving green, electric sparks in its wake.

“Now be a good girl for Daddy and show me what’s mine,” Loki said. You immediately spread your legs for him, your cunt glistening with desire. Loki cooed and sunk his cock back into you, but this time, your core heated up like fire. You writhed around, the unusually pleasurable sensation flaring up and dying down with every thrust. Loki stared at you, his eyes nearly black from how wide his pupils had dilated.

His hands grabbed your thighs, keeping your legs spread impossibly wide. As you looked up at your dark and devious Daddy, a pair of phantom hands swept over your breasts. You looked down and nothing was there, but there were exaggerated tingles all over your skin as if Loki had touched you himself. Those tingles were full of pleasure, making you moan and cry out Loki’s name every time they swept over your sensitive body.

As Loki fucked you – and fucked you utterly hard – his magic grabbed at your skin, tweaking your nipples and circling your clit. It was as if a thousand of Loki’s hands and tongues were gliding over you, leaving warm tingles and pin-needles crawling over you. Every touch of Loki’s was heightened, every thrust had sharp waves of pleasure shooting up your spine. You were a babbling mess, begging for more and less all at the same time.

“Daddy! Fuck, it feels so good,” you moaned. Your eyes fluttered shut and your head rolled back. But then, Loki’s hand was gripping your jaw and he forced your head up.

“You know the rules. You look at Daddy when he’s fucking you,” he growled. You nodded and kept your eyes locked on Loki as he knelt back up. He tossed your legs over his shoulders and his hips pounded into you. His cock was seemingly swelling as his thrusts became sloppy and deranged. He needed to cum and you felt your own orgasm building up as well.

“I want you to fill me up with your cum, Loki,” you whimpered, lifting your hips to meet his thrusts. Loki’s eyes fluttered shut but they snapped back open, intent on watching you fall apart for him, because of him. 

“Do you need to cum, little one?” Loki cooed, leaning down slightly as his cock rocked into you at full force. Your body was bouncing and flailing with every thrust of Loki’s. The bed was creaking and groaning under his brutal attentions.

“Yes, Daddy,” you said with bated breath.

“My poor girl,” Loki whispered. “Beg for it.”

“Daddy, please let me cum. Your cock feels so good and I just need to cum. Let me cum, please Daddy. Loki, I need it,” you cried. Loki smiled down at you and pressed his thumb to your clit.

“Good girl. You may cum.”

With that, Loki pushed his thumb down on your clit and sent a shot of tingling heat into you. His magic swelled around you and covered your body completely, making you hot and sensitive all over. Your eyes widened at the sensation and you came, clamping down on Loki’s cock almost violently. You called out his name to the ceiling, not caring at all who you may have woken up with your noise. Loki’s nails bit in your thighs as he spilled into you, your name falling from his lips in a choppy groan.

The silk disappeared from around your wrists but your hands remained where they were. Loki slipped his cock from you as he crawled up your body. He took your wrists into his hands and massaged them, encouraging the blood flow to return. He whispered how beautiful you were, how perfect and good you were for him. You preened under his praise as he lavished you with his love. You stared at him with glazed eyes as he took care of you. When he released your arms, he returned to your side and took you into his arms. He kissed you gently – nearly delicately – as he tightened his hold on you.

“Such a good girl,” he whispered as you nuzzled into his neck. He ran his fingers through your hair and shut his eyes. “Go to sleep, now.”

“Don’t want to,” you murmured into his skin. “I missed you.”

“I missed you so much but I will be here when you wake up, my love. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

You tried to protest but exhaustion had claimed you once more. You fell into a deep sleep with a delightful soreness between your thighs and the man you loved wrapped around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated <3
> 
> Fic requests are closed!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ shiningloki!


End file.
